


I Will Sing No Requiem

by StepOutOfTheSun (IminUndertaleHell)



Series: Stepping Into The Sun [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, It's the end, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/StepOutOfTheSun
Summary: The story comes to a close.An almost-happily-ever-after.** YOU MUST READ THE    E N T I R E    SERIES FOR THIS TO MAKE ANY SENSE **





	I Will Sing No Requiem

Things got better as time went on.

Connor finally adjusted to his new medication and it was working wonders for him. He was trying to rebuild the relationships that he had with his sister and his mother. He was working hard to keep his anger under control and was doing very well. There had been a few slip-ups, but that was to be expected.

Evan became more confident in how he presented himself. His anxiety was still there, but he was able to work with it and turn the nervous energy into motivation. He and Connor started dating after the day in the orchard, and it was the best thing that happened to either of them. They were just idiots in love, while also making sure that they kept each other’s impulse controls in check.

Cynthia left Larry after he attempted to kick Connor out. They still live in the same house and haven’t heard from Larry in months. They felt that it was better that way.

Zoe came out to her mother and was going steady with Alana.

In the end, things were getting better.

It wasn’t perfect, but that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S DONE!!!
> 
> THIS ENTIRE SERIES WAS WRITTEN IN ABOUT A DAY AND A HALF AND WAS POSTED ENTIRELY ON IMPULSE.
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!


End file.
